


Experimenting

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Bonding [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dragon perspective, Foreplay, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Sexual Experimentation, THWIsNotCanon, Threesome - F/M/M, cross-species sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Hiccup decides to take the offer, and decides is time to try something new between his mate and his parter's mate.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Light Fury, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock/Toothless/Light Fury, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: Bonding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564930
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.

Well, the _"I will think about it"_ that Hiccup said the time that he pleasured her, became a _"let's do it"_ on his part.

So, today was going to be the day, and Nótt (the name Hiccup gave to her because he couldn't pronounce the dragonese one) was feeling that her heart would go out of her ribcage, for both amusement and annoyance of her.

 _"Is just mating"_ she thought to herself, while ogling again to the human, who was in his tunic made of colorful scales, a mix of different dragons that were friends with him, and gift him the scales as a way to protect him. The light fury was still surprised about the need to use an exterior skin to protect your own, exterior skin that was made with other animals; this species has so many secrets that she was unsure to be able to decipher all of them.

 _"And then...you make me curious enough to want to know more"_ flapping her wings, her eyes settled on his face, with the fur of his head moving with the wind, and a grin that shows that despite his race not being born to be on the air, his heart says something else entirely. She couldn't comprehend how everything that she knew about humans, was wrong with him.

When she met a human for the first time, the only thing she knew is that they were hungry for power, dominance, show that her kind was less. That was enough for her to hate them, despising them with all her might while being trapped in those horrible floating trees, unable to make the most basic of dragon things, _fly_.

And then, she met those two.

The oddest thing the stars could conceive; a dragon who took the mannerism of humans, a human who moves and express like a dragon. While his species normally hated being in the air and the fire, this one manages both with ease, even with pleasure the first one; having his own set of wings to glide like he was one of them. Toothless has said now and then that he was a dragon, but the gods play with him and give him the body of a human; after meeting him for a while, she was starting to know what he was talking about.

She used to despise him, because he was her competence for the love of Toothless, for the species he was, that he somehow got into the safe heaven of her home. But once the initial pettiness started to wear off, the only thing that was left was...curiosity, about what made him so different, why he could share such union with her mate, and how they worked together.

Nótt learned a little bit about the last one, and technically today was more of that, and yet, she was hoping to secretly understand what made him so unique today, at least part of it.

They finally went from Hiccup's nest to the main crystal, the one where that first day, Toothless roared at all the dragons and they recognize him as their leader. That day felt so far behind, despite being only some moons ago; at that moment she couldn't understand why he would leave their secure home for a human who she thought was dangerous, and now said human and she were to mate, again.

Things could change so easily without thinking about it.

"Why are we here?" Hiccup asked, dismounting of Toothless and looking around; most dragons were flying at a safe distance from there, respecting that this was the personal territory of their alpha "I thought you guys wanted to, you know"

"It was my idea" she prompted, walking to be in front of him "Since you are one of the mates of the alpha, I thought we could make it official"

"And that means-"

"The alpha claiming his mate, some display dominance" she tilts her head, confuse "Wait, humans don't do that?"

"No! No as far as I know, certainly not in Berk, I" he was doing this funny thing of getting red, stammering and moving his paws effusively, like the movement somehow calmed himself. It was endearing, to say the least.

"You don't need to do it if you don't want to, of course," Toothless went to his side, with a comforting voice "Nótt just suggested because is the tradition, but we will not push you, though if it helps, we told Cloudjumper that we may be busy here, so your mother will not even know about this"

"Oh! Well, that is comforting?"

The light fury blinked, listening to the exchange with confusion all over her face. Does it matter if his dam was present? She doubts the woman would care that much, probably would not even watch, besides, she knew he was mated with the alpha, so the fact that they mate wouldn't be obvious by now?

Toothless clearly notices that she was lost in all of this, so he just whispers to her "just human things"

Luckily enough, the human didn't pay attention to their talk, looking down with a paw on his chin, until he nods for himself and saw both of them "I will do it"

"You are sure of it?"

"Yeah, I mean is a dragon thing right? Since I was welcomed here, feels only fair play with their rules. Besides" he pointed to the front, where uncountable dragons were doing their own things "They would not interrupt us, right?"

"Oh they wouldn't dare, mess with the time a bonded pair is mating is one of the worse things you could do, it doesn't happen unless is a situation of life and death" Nótt reassured, very convinced about her words.

Hiccup let a sigh out of him, and nod again. The three of them look at each other in an awkward moment.

"Well, what you guys normally do now?" She moved her paws uncomfortably, looking with doubts between the two.

"Ok, dragon mating and human mating have their differences" Toothless started, being more or less the expert on both situations "Us dragons would normally go straight to the mating part as you know, while human likes to take this slow; they are a lot more creative with their mouths and limbs"

"I notice" she purred pleasantly, remembering that first time with Hiccup. That somehow got him blushing; she was confused by it, what was now?

The night fury ignored that detail entirely "As you can notice, is more fun like that, so I normally use my mouth to play with his body, while he does the same with his and his hands"

"His what?"

"Oh, that is the name of his front paws" He explained mindlessly, quite accustomed to it; Nótt will try to remember that, because despite the unusual situation, she finally wanted to learn; about his species but mostly, about _him_.

"Hmm, with what we could start- oh I know! Kisses!"

"Kisses?"

"You know how dragons like to nuzzle each other? Well they do something like that but with their snouts united, is a mate thing only thought"

Nótt opened her mouth and closed immediately, quite unsure what to say now; she looks between Hiccup, and then her partner "You...You are okay with us doing that?" She asked, her heart becoming frenzy, even is she didn't know why it was.

"Sure? Why I wouldn't be?" He tilted his head, being honest "You two are my mates, and I love both of you, and I want us to be happy; I think would be rather hypocrite to denied both of you to have an opportunity with each other just because I'm the alpha or something like that"

"And you Hiccup? Are really okay with it?"

He nodded, looking as secure as the other dragon "Yeah, I just want you to accept me"

That makes her stop totally, feeling like she stepped in the cold waters of the cascade. It was only that? She- she knew she hasn't been the warmest about him, principally because she has been confused and that makes her appear distrustful; she was scared he was pushing him to do something in order to make Toothless happy, and she really didn't want that.

"I accept you" she purred, looking at him intensely "You don't have to prove yourself or anything, so if okay if you don't wanna do it"

"Oh," he appeared surprised by that response, looking at the side, maybe sheepish? She wasn't the best reading human emotions, the fact that there was only him around along his mother didn't help with that fact. One moment after, still blushing, he blurbs "is okay if I still want to?"

Nótt was pleased to hear that "More than fine with me, but can I ask why?"

"I...Ok, this probably is going to sound odd, but I think it may help us to connect? I think things went easier after that first time between us, so maybe- ugh, I don't know what I'm trying to say here"

She giggled "No! Is fine, in fact, I was hoping I could learn more about you with this experience"

"You...You want to learn more about me?"

"Of course"

Hiccup looked confused, like he wasn't sure what to make with that response; the light fury didn't stop looking at him with a smile, trying to convey that _she wanted this too._ Toothless purred to this vision, of the two most important people in his life making this kind of progress; while he was aware most alphas would prefer to have their mates dedicated only to themselves, the idea that his mates could make each other happy just like they made him, was a dream of his.

But that was for the future, now-

"So, kisses" He interrupted, gathering the gaze of both of them "Normally Hiccup and I use our tongues, be mindful that his mouth is too small for your tongue; let him guide you, okay?"

She nodded, quite unsure of what else to say. Hiccup sat in front of her, closing the distance between the two and pushing his mouth into hers. It felt soft and warm, he tilted his head a little so his mouth could accommodate better to hers, with his tongue slowly licking her lips, at what she proceed to correspond, shy at first, remembering what Toothless said, but soon he was tasting him and enjoying.

It didn't stop with that; his pa- _his hands_ were at her side, slowly crawling in her back to her neck, massaging the area. Soon he discovered a sensible spot behind her ears, one that she never knew she had, and slowly pressed circles around it; she purred against his mouth, mixing both sensations into one that was making her inside hot and hungry.

Without a clue how long they were like that, he separated from her and took a deep breath, something she also needed to do though not as desperate as him. Their common partner watches the whole scene in awe, big pupils that were filled with desire and a primal need that only those two could fulfill.

"Is there any way us dragons could do that? I like it" she blurted without reparation, with both males chuckle at it, all in good faith of course.

"I doubt is possible, is a good thing we have him" He nuzzles the human's shoulder, at what he smiled a little.

"What else? After what we did last time, I want to compensate you" that is what she said, thought what she was really thinking was " _I want to drive you wild as you did to me_ "

"Oh you are lucky, is relatively easy, humans are sensible-"

"I'm not the one who can become putty for a few touches in the neck" Hiccup sassed back, thought the night fury didn't listen to his comment.

"We will need him to take his clothes off thought"

"His what?"

"Exterior skin"

The human complied, thought ogling a little bit to the dragons who were far away, most of them eating, chatting, though some were looking with curiosity over them. Nótt walked in front of him, making him see her.

"Don't think of them, tonight, is only the three of us; just look at me and pretend nobody else is around"

He gulps with that comment, looking at her with something she couldn't decipher, and then nodded. Soon, the outer skins he used were in the crystal, including those who were made of other material that wasn't dragon scales and Nótt didn't know it existed. She saw him, with his soft, pink skin, a limb made of unknown material for her, fur on top of his head and genitals, his cock out of the sheath (thought now that she saw, he had a sheath? or it was always out?). His penis was the same as the rest of his skin, without a knot and smaller than Toothless, though she supposed that.

"I-" Hiccup swallow again, obviously sheepish and, nervous? Maybe it was because she was here now, or perhaps the situation, but she could smell him more easily now that the obstruction was gone. She smelled not only the odor that indicated it was him, but the desire and excitement; she purred, liking it.

"Shh, don't worry about anything, let us do the rest" Toothless whispering to his ear, then looking at the other dragon "I will concentrate in the neck, while you use your tongue in his chest; can tease his cock but don't touch it too much, for now"

"Okay"

Toothless didn't need more indication, slowly licking the side of his neck to the back of his ear, taking his time to do strokes. After watching that, Nótt saw the front and notice the curious points in his chest, not sure for what they were; she gets closer and pokes a little with his nose, at what Hiccup shivers.

"That is a good spot, he is sensible there"

"Oh really?" she made a sly smile; starting to watch the human with hunger.

She nuzzled the left point a little more, teasing with her lips on it, until she used the tip of her tongue, touch it. Hiccup gasp in delight, and with that little victory, she starting doing more careful strokes, circling or pressing it. She was growing confident, moving to the other to repeats those motions that alongside Toothless ministrations, was getting him squirming. Slowly, she moved down to his stomach, living a trail of licks and little nuzzles that were trying to mimic kisses, until concentrating to that spot after a swallow hole that he had. She was so close that his cock was touching her chin, he tries to buckle his hips, looking for friction.

"I think he is getting impatient"

"Oh you think so?" Toothless was making a mischievous smirk, and then pushing the back of the human with his snout "Hiccup, get in four, and I think is time to open you a little"

"Sounds good to me"

Nótt was tired of repeating her confusion over and over again, so this time she just watched how Hiccup got in position for them, the night fury quickly guide her to the back, ready to instruct more about how to please their human.

"A human cloaca doesn't have the same lubricant as yours could have, besides he needs to adjust to the size; he can use his hands and some special oil for it, but I can also help him with my tongue and saliva"

"Saliva is enough then?"

"Ours is"

They looked at each other for a moment, until Nótt blinked in surprise, suddenly realizing why he was seeing her like that "You want me to do it?"

"You wanted to compensate him right? If you are really unsure, I can do it"

"No, is fine, just tell me what to do"

"You will use your tongue, be careful and listen to him, go slow at first while you get inside him, and when you can get all your tongue inside and get him all wet, then he is ready"

Nótt nodded, moving his cheeks a little to push her snout, without more words she makes a broad, swallow lick to it, getting Hiccup to whimper. She uses the tip of her tongue with delicacy, circling the edges to get in workup, also dedicated some time between the cloaca and his genitals. Slowly she was working her way to let him take her all, wiggling a little to make more room; she could taste his walls, moving around and pressing her, she could smell his arousal and desire, and it someway it makes her proud that he was getting like this for her.

Once her tongue goes all the way, she starts getting in and out of him, getting as deep as she can until she touches a special spot, one that gets a moan out of him and moving his hips, wanting her to touch more. Trying to get his desire, she keeps with her ministrations, the tip touching that special place that was making him become so loud.

Then Toothless nuzzles her shoulder, getting her attention "I think that is enough, I don't want him to come before being my turn"

Hiccup whimpers, at what the night fury chuckles "Oh c'mon, you will like it" with that being said, he rolls to let his back on the crystal, showing his belly and his cock. Apparently seeing all of this has made him quite hard, his dick throbbing full of desire; since it got out of the slit his member was coated in his inner slick, making mating easier for the moist.

"Well, how you want to do this?" Hiccup moved from his position, sitting in the crystal for a moment and making a sound of discomfort for the cold, that was going to change soon though.

"I was thinking you could ride me, since in this position you can move with more ease and go on your own pace, while Nótt uses his mouth in your member"

Hiccup licks his lips, his pupils dilating in lust and desire, and then looks at her, expecting her response. They needed to be on the same page, and while it was obvious the two of them were on board with it, they weren't going to move unless she wanted to. It melts her heart a little to know he was worried about her opinion of how things would turn out; she nods, giving her blessing.

This was more than discovering, something else was going on, even if she didn't totally understand it. He was a very different creature than her, lacking scales, wings, fangs, claws and more; but there was him, becoming shameless, watching her with desire; his whimpers, moans, his scent that was becoming all she could smell. Humans were the most un-sexy thing she could think, and that was true for most of them; yet seeing Hiccup without is extra skins, full of lust and greed in his eyes...Nótt could feel herself becoming more wet, wanting him.

Part of her wasn't sure how to take that, luckily for her, for this part, she didn't need to think too much about it.

The next part was easier for them, thanks to the amount of practice they have with each other. Hiccup aligns himself with Toothless's member, slowly working his way down; the night fury was considerably bigger than him, and his cock was not less, being almost double as Hiccup's. The human, however, as persistent as he was, work his way there, until he was effectively sitting in Toothless's stomach.

Hiccup was panting, trying to adjust himself to the intrusive member, but nothing in him shows discomfort or the desire to stop. Toothless is making sounds that obviously meant enjoyment, keeping his paws to the sides, like he was making a conscious effort to not push his mate to move. Taking a deep breath, with wobbly knees Hiccup moves up, getting him out, until going back at being sitting in him.

Nótt has been watching this the entire time in awe, kind of surprised for the spectacle and also for her surprise, turn on. Other dragons would kill the in an instant if they surprised their mate with somebody else, yet their rhythm, how despite the difference they work out, or maybe is that because their relationship was different from anything she knew, that seeing this together like that had their own magic. A magic that was making her hot inside.

It took her a moment to notice that she still had work to do, getting between Toothless legs to have the human in front of her; this time her mate didn't leave clear instructions of what to do, and even if this was the first time doing something like that, with all the stuff they had been doing before she was feeling confident. Hiccup took a moment to realize she was there, with troubled breathing and red cheeks, a darker glare that was hypnotizing; knowing that he was watching, Nótt extends her tongue to scope all of his member, tasting the salt in his skin.

If it wasn't enough being penetrated, the wet sensation in his dick was enough to make him mewl in desire; the light fury purred while the cock was still in her tongue, making the experience even better.

Hiccup started to get a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them, while Nótt licked the dick that was starting to leak pre-cum. The dragon soon notice she couldn't do wrong; quick flicks, long strokes, the head or the balls, any place she touched would let him on the glimmer of ecstasy. She was really close to both of them, their smells mixing together with sex pheromones, and all was becoming an addictive mixture.

At some moment she let her entire mouth cover the member, sucking while Hiccup grabs her ears and shake from his core.

"S-Stop!" He says out of nowhere.

With that order both dragons stop moving, not letting a sound out, and looking at the human with worry and confusion. Very slowly, being scared she may hurt him, she opens her mouth and lets the hard member hanging in there.

"Are you okay?" Nótt asked with worry.

"M-more than fine" he takes a great breath, trying to not move a lot, as it will somehow make things difficult "I just notice that we haven't done anything for you"

It took a moment for Nótt to respond, blinking, looking at Toothless (who was really trying to not do sudden moves, probably very uncomfortable for having a body squishing his dick and not look for more pleasure) and then back to the human.

"So?"

"Is not fair, you guys had been focusing too much in me"

"What about it? I told you, I wanted to compensate you"

"We can do that without leaving you behind" He takes another breath, drops of water in his face; Nótt was surprised by this, but she didn't want to ruin their conversation by asking "I have an idea, I just want to check you guys are okay with it"

"What are you thinking about?"

Hiccup stops squirming for a moment to look at her directly into her eyes, his glare still full of lust "Toothless and I, both inside you"

The light fury opened her mouth a little, surprised by the proposition.

"I...well I haven't tried it myself of course, but I was thinking perhaps the both of us can penetrate you at the same time, if that is okay for you of course"

Nótt needed a moment to think; her most adventures instances had been with him, Toothless and her stick to the regular dragon mating, just cutting any extras and going straight to the mating part; they had barely tried different positions, but she had reached to him because she was ready to experiment. While it was difficult to grasp, it true that she was getting attracted to him, so having both partners inside her...diddon't sound bad at all.

"I like the plan, Toothless?"

"As long as it let me finish" he groaned, getting a chuckle of both of his mates; the poor thing has been teased too much for his taste.

As delicate as possible, Hiccup goes out of Toothless and start trying to find a position where all of them fit. With the size difference and trying to be careful with a human, that was for sure a challenge; while arranging themselves, Nótt noticing some dragons watching them. It was normal really, display dominance was to show the alpha dominating their partners, that was the reason they were doing it in a place where they could be watched; it made her prideful, to show off she could be with not only the alpha of the colony, but also another mate that was proving to be as amazing as her night fury partner was.

Finally, they reached a position where all of them fit, more or less. Hiccup was below her, Toothless above her, both pressing their members inside her cloaca. Nótt was being careful to not press her full weight on Hiccup, yet being close enough that he could penetrate her. Getting into position was itself a feat, with all of them sighing in pleasure once everything was in place.

It was odd for Nótt, she was already adjusted to be expanded by Toothless's member, yet having another inside her was different and kind of painful at first, but once she breathes and relaxes, it feels more natural and satisfactory being open out like that. None of her companions had made her believe they were uncomfortable, probably enjoying being squished in such tight space.

Hiccup was the first to do something, moving his hips to get out of her, and with a powerful and quick trust, be back in. She sighed in delight, Toothless groaning with pleasure for the friction. They started moving on its own at first, until they coordinated each other to move an equal pace, hitting on her at the same time, driving the light fury crazy.

Nótt looks down for a moment, they have some difference because he needed to move into her, but Hiccup's head was relatively close to hers. He was biting his lip in concentration, eyes closed, and those curious drops still in his face. She playfully licked his lower lip, getting his attention and almost making him miss the pace, but surprising him to look at her; while she acted most reserved in normal circumstances, she forgot all the inhibitions in sexual situations. For Hiccup, she was a mystery that needed to resolve, but now there was no mystery, it was plain as day that she desires him, and without knowing how it happens, the feeling was mutual.

He tilts his head and got close to her, leaving his tongue out to return the lick in her lips, and soon both tongues were out of their mouths, tangle with each other in a crude display of eagerness and greed. While this was enough to leave her happy, Hiccup wanted anything more than satisfied their partners, so remembering their experience from last time; he moved his hands close to her opening, looking for that little nibble of flesh that she enjoyed so much, and without warning, pressing with force against her body.

The Light Fury broke the kiss to scream in pleasure, coating both the members of her lovers with her come, leaving her wobbly and needed concentration to not fell and squash her human companion. Knowing that she was all done, both males starting moving more erratically, following their own pleasure, with the white dragons opening more her legs so they could have more room to operate. Hiccup was the second to get it, making a sound that almost sounded like a roar, something that after what she knew from him, was somehow unsurprising. Toothless, taking advantage of the extra slick and the friction of the now soft member of Hiccup, move with all force until he makes his own roar and finally came.

Now all of them satisfied, Toothless move to the right and let himself fall on the crystal, having a smug expression in his face, despite being also obvious that he was tired. Nótt now free from the back, let herself go left, leaving the human in the middle of the warm of both dragons. He looked fairly content with the arrangement, breathing deeply to recover from all the action.

"So" he looked at her, expectantly "Was a good idea having me here after all?"

She fakes needed to consider her response; after only knowing penetration as a way of pleasure, the ways to play and find imaginative situations to immerse yourself and your partners opened a new world of possibilities for her, that after all they had done, she was more than ready to discover.

"For sure, humans are better at mating that dragons"

Toothless pretend to sound offended at that comment, what got a laugh of both of his mates.

. . .

It was only later on that Nótt noticed.

She was cuddling against Toothless, being her turn to have him to sleep at her side, while repeating the events of the day in her mind. She felt fairly stupid when she realized that Hiccup and her mated, he left his seed inside her; even if she couldn't have a hatchling for him, that was more than bidding in the eyes of the dragon world.

Toothless not only show off his mate to the other dragons, Nótt took Hiccup as a mate as well.

The thought took her by surprise, and by that, was that it didn't bother her at all. Sure, she wasn't as close as Toothless and he were, but that didn't mean they couldn't work out. They find a way to mate the three of them at the same time, surely connecting with the human would be less complicated.

With a complacent hum of her part, she closed her eyes and decided that everything would be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was about time I put this; it has been some days since I finish this but it was not until today I decided to edited and put it here.  
> Not sure what to say? I'm kinda proud of this, but I'm awful with smut so is I'm not sure if there is anything to be proud of.  
> Despite being a pairing only I love, somehow the first part of this series has been my most viewed work, what surprise me to this day; I think it wasn't that loved because well, a lot of toothcup fans click on it and then got sad that there wasn't any toothcup action, sooo why not give it to them?  
> It was fun to write this, thought it would be kind of odd for a lot of people, since this is "super woke". Always making sure all parties are okay with what they are doing, lots of questions, etc. I don't know, I don't think I can make this super sexy stuff where everybody knows what to do, not where is obvious their first time and there is no way in hell that what they are doing would make their partner happy. Why I'm worried about this when is a smut with dragons? The hell if I know.  
> Well, thats it!  
> See ya.


End file.
